Every woman from age 12 on up is interested in fashion, and that is dressing smart. In today's world smart fashion dictates that the wardrobe must include some items that are both practical and good looking. Women like something that appears to be new and exciting without having the cost burden of a Rome or Paris original. The purses of this invention, or pocketbooks, as they are known in the Eastern USA, are both practical and useful as well as high styled. They are easily recognizable as being the creation of a particular artist.
Not only are the products of this invention stylish, but they are good for the environment as they utilize materials that have been recycled.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.